18/41
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 41-أَوْ يُصْبِحَ مَاؤُهَا غَوْرًا فَلَن تَسْتَطِيعَ لَهُ طَلَبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 41-Ev yusbiha mâuhâ gavren fe len testetîa lehu talebâ(taleben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ev : veya * 2. yusbiha : olur * 3. mâu-hâ : onun suyu * 4. gavren : çekilir, yerin içine çekilir * 5. fe len testetîa : artık asla senin gücün yetmez, sen muktedir olamazsın * 6. lehu : onu * 7. taleben : talep ederek, elde ederek (elde etmek) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 41-Yahut da suyu öylesine çekilir ki onu arayıp bulmaya bile gücün yetmez. Ali Bulaç Meali * 41-"Veya onun suyu dibe göçüverir de böylelikle onu arayıp bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." Ahmet Varol Meali * 41-Yahut suyu yerin altına çekilir de onu bir daha ara(yıp bul)maya güç yetiremezsin." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 41-(37-41) Kendisiyle konuştuğu arkadaşı ona: 'Seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden yaratanı, sonunda de seni insan kılığına koyanı mı inkar ediyorsun? İşte O benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır. Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Bahçene girdiğin zaman, her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve nüfus bakımından daha az buluyorsan da: 'Maşallah! Kuvvet ancak Allah'a mahsustur!' demen gerekmez mi? Rabbim, senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verebilir ve seninkinin üzerine gökten bir felaket gönderir de bahçen yerle bir olabilir. Yahut suyu çekilir bir daha da bulamazsın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 41-“Ya da suyu çekiliverir de (bırak bir daha bulmayı) artık onu arayamazsın bile.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 41-«Yahut, bağının suyu dibe çekilir de bir daha onu arayıp bulamazsın.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 41-'Yahut suyu dibe çöker de bir daha su bulamazsın.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 41-Yahut suyu çekiliverir de bir daha onu aramakla bulamazsın.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 41-Yahûd suyu çekiliverir de bir daha onu aramakla bulamazsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 41-«Yahut suyu çekilir de artık onu aramaya asla güç yetiremezsin.» Muhammed Esed * 41-yahut bir daha asla bulup çıkaramayacağın biçimde onun suyu çekilebilir!" Suat Yıldırım * 41-(40-41) Olur ki Rabbim senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verir ve senin o bahçene gökten bir afet indirir de bağın kupkuru toprak kesilir; yahut bağının suyu çekilir de ondan artık büsbütün ümidini kesersin." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 41-"Yahut suyu dibe çekilir de bir daha su arayamazsın." Şaban Piriş Meali * 41-Ya da suyu çekilir de bir daha bulamazsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 41-'Veya suyu çekiliverir; sen de bir daha onu aramakla bulamazsın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 41-Yahut suyu dibe çekilir de bir daha onu isteyemezsin bile." Yusuf Ali (English) * 41- "Or the water of the garden will run off underground so that thou wilt never be able to find it." M. Pickthall (English) * 41- Or some morning the water thereof will be lost in the earth so that thou canst not make search for it. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 41- "Yahut, bağının suyu yerin dibine çekilir de bir daha suyunu çıkarıp bağını sulayamazsın." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *41. yahut bir daha asla bulup çıkaramayacağın biçimde onun suyu çekilebilir!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *41. Yahut suyu çekilir de artık onu aramaya asla güç yitiremezsin. 41. (Yahut) daha başka bir âfet gelebilir. Meselâ: (suyu çekilir de) yerlerin altına kaçıp kaybolur, (artık onu) o kaybolan suyu (aramaya asla güç yetiremezsin) onu bir daha elde edemezsin. İşte dünya varlığı böyledir. Bunun kalıcılığına güvenilemez, bunun varlığıyle ona buna karşı gururluca bir vaziyet alınamaz. § Bu âyetlerde işaret olunan iki şahıstan maksat, bir rivayete göre i s rai loğ u I lan ndan iki kardeş veya iki ortakdır ki, biri mümin olup adı "Yehuza" diğeri de kâfir olup adı "Katrus" imiş. Aralarında müşterek olan sekiz bin altunu bölmüşler, kâfir olan kendi hissesiyle mülk vesaire satın almış, mümin olan da hissesini Allah rızası için hayır yollarına sarfetmiş, sonra aralarında işte beyan buyurulduğu üzere bir konuşma geçmiştir ki, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri bunu, bir mesel bir uyanma vesilesi olmak üzere anlatmıştır. Evet.. Şüphe yok ki, dünya varlığına beyan buyurulduğu üzere güvenilemez. Bir kere gayrı meşru şekilde elde edilen bir dünya varlığı, sahibi için bir felâket sebebidir. Meşru şekilde elde edilen bir servetin de kadri bilinmez, zekâtı verilmez, onu ihsan etmiş olan Yüce Yaratıcıya şükredilmezse onun da ebedî bir faidesi yoktur. Bir gün o da elden çıkar, ahirette sorumluluk gerektirir. Bütün insanlığın hayat safhası bu gibi misallerle doludur. Nice servet ve mevki sahiplerinin daha dünyadalarken ne kadar zilletlere uğradıkları daima görülmektedir. Nice fakir, âciz kimselerin de daha sonra servet, mevki sahibi oldukları malumdur. Binaenaleyh ihtiraslı olmamalı, dünya varlığına güvenerek başkalarına karşı büykülük taslamamalıdır. Meşru şekilde bir nimet elde edilince de kadrini bilmeli, ondan güzelce istifade etmeli, onunla insanlığahizmet etmelidir. Yoksa onunla insanlığa karşı hükmedercesine, kibirlice bir vaziyet almamalıdır. Ve maddî, fanî bir menfaat ümidiyle öyle kibirli, gururlu kimselere karşı yaltaklıkta bulunmamalıdır. Bakî merhumun şu sözleri ne kadar güzeldir. "Beş eğmeyiz edan iye dünyayı dun için" "Allah'adır tevekkülümüz, itimadımız" "Minnet hüdaya devleti dünya fena bulur" "Bakî kalır sahife! âlemde adımız"